Is My Family My Real Family?
by Crazyforlb
Summary: This book I wrote is about a girl named Crystal and she got beaten by her family. WEll her real family so far.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The ambulance had its sirens on. I felt pain…terrible pain. I was bleeding in my chest and in my leg. "hurry up Steve, she's bleeding fast" said the paramedic. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was everything slamming back into its place when we halted to a stop. I woke up in a hospital bed in Intensive Care. I was freaked out at first but then I calmed down. The nurse came in and asked "how are you feeling?" I said 'fine, but my leg and chest hurts a little" the nurse walked out of the room and talked to the doctor and some other people. The nurse came back in and said "you have some visitors." Then she left the room. Some people walked in and just stood there in shock. I looked at them. they stared . I began to cry. Then Bret my boyfriend was standing in the doorway. Then he walked in pushing the other people aside. He looked at me with a sad look on his face. He sat on the bed next to me and brushed aside my hair….then stroked my cheek. I asked "what's wrong?" Tears began to roll down Bret's face. "What is it" I asked. Bret wiped away his tears and began to say "Your …Anna…Di Di Died" he couldn't control the tears of the lost of his sister. "Oh My God No….NO NO…this cant be happening NO Why God Why Her….Why not me?" I screamed aloud "DON'T talk that way" screamed Bret with uncontrollable tears running down his face. The other people in the room were still here so I said to them "who are you?" They said" we are your therapists" "oh" I whispered.

They sat there business cards on the end tables then left the hospital. Bret looked a me again….and screamed "you ….YOU did this to Anna" " YOU were the one who asked her to come shopping with YOU. Its ALL YOUR FAULT" "NO it wasn't I didn't mean to" I said in a low voice. I began to cry harder and harder. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way" said Bret. "yes you did You meant it that way" I screamed. I turned and faced the window. He walked to the other side of the bed to where I was facing. "I'm sorry" he said. "I never meant it to sound that way…I'm just upset" "fine" I said while tears rolling down my cheeks. The doctor said "I had a kink in my ankle and dislocated my shoulder blade but there back in place." Then he said " I may leave when ever I feel like it" I got dressed into the clothes that Bret brought me because the ones I was wearing were all bloody from the car crash. I was a little unsteady when walking but Bret Helped my along the way. When we reached my house Bret helped me inside. My parents looked at me FERIOUSLY. They told Bret he better go home. But Bret just hid in the bushes and looked inside the window of our living room while my parents screamed at me and hit me while I cried. I looked out the window with tears rolling down my face and saw him. He had the saddest look on his face I've ever seen on him even sadder then the face he had when he told me his sister and my best friend died. It was about midnight when I looked at my clock. I looked at my arms and looked at all the burses and cuts and pain my parents put into me. I cried myself to sleep. Bret came over the next morning and told me to come with him. I said "NO". He looked at me in confusion. I said when they find me there going to hurt me again. I cried. We went to school and Bret told the principle about my parents. He called child services. When the principle told me and Bret to come into the hallway all the students looked at me and him walk swiftly toward the door. So did the teacher. The principle closed the classroom door and asked what my parents did to me. Tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. Then I whispered" they beat me ". He stood there in shock. I stood there crying. Bret just stood there too and hugged me and whispered" its going to be okay" "no it wont" I whispered back. Bret whispered "Crystal don't say that". The principle took us to his office and said "gather your stuff Crystal and you too Bret, Crystal your going to be living with Bret's family until you turn 18 next month. We gathered our stuff and began walking toward Bret's house. His mom looked out the window and said "Oh My God child… I'm so sorry" I just lost of her grip and walked inside. Then Bret followed me. His mother said to me "you and Bret are going to sleep in his room…" I hurried upstairs. I went to find the bathroom and accidentally went into Anna's room. I fell silently to the floor crying. Then Bret walked past her room and saw me and picked me up put me in his room and went back to close Anna's door.

He walked back into his room and wiped away my tears. Then we went to sleep together him at my side and mine at his side hugging.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BEEEEP went the alarm…on SATURDAY. "uhhh" I moaned. Bret was gone. But he was somewhere doing something...probably eating…always like him. I got out of bed well his bed really. I walked around the hallways to find the bathroom. I think I found it I thought. I turned the doorknob and walked in and saw Bret brushing his teeth. I was about to pull my pants down to go to the bathroom and there he was brushing his teeth. "um I like a need to go to the bathroom" I said "oh sorry" he said as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. When I came out he was already down stairs eating his third plate of waffles. I sat down next to him and gave him a morning kiss in front of his mother. She just sighed and went back to making waffles. I was thinking does Bret have a father? Well, after breakfast Bret and I took a walk to the park. He just held my hand and said the usual like you're so pretty and stuff like that… until we sat down at the bench. Then he held my hands in his and said "I love you Crystal". I said "I love you too Bret". Then he touched his lips to mine… and right then and there we kissed. All of a sudden my father…the one that was supposed to be in jail grabbed my arm and pulled my away and whacked me in the head. I began to cry. Bret said "get away from her". Then my father pulled me off to the side and whacked me some more. I began to cry harder. Bret stared at me while I cried. My father screamed "stop crying". I fell toward the ground crying. Some people stared and tried to help but my father pushed them away. Some guy called the police and told what happened. The police came and took my father away. Then they took Bret away while I screamed after him…and the police "let him go", the police didn't listen to me. I jumped on one of there backs and screamed "LET HIM GO" with tears rushing down my face. Finally they let him go and the father broke loose from the police's grip and hit me. I fell toward the ground. I lay there. I heard everybody rushing around me. Bret screamed for help. Then I woke up in the hospital again but not in intensive care unit. Bret just sat there watching me in sadness. I looked at him and said "I want to go home with you Bret". Bret didn't answer he just hugged me. I saw his mother outside my room 108. Then she walked in and said "the doctor said you may come home today but you must be careful because I fractured my leg. I tried to move. It hurt to move. I said "can you help me up and out of his bed". They helped me out and into the bathroom. Then I changed into jeans and my favorite t-shirt. I limped out of the bathroom and sat in the chair outside my room 108. Then there was no room for me on the backseat so I had to sit on Bret's lap. When I got home and into Bret's living room I turned on the news and of course there I was the new story. I just couldn't wait for school because everybody will be like "oh my god is you ok?" Just kidding I'm not excited about going to school on Monday. Everybody will be all over me it's going to be terrible. It's Monday and I'm just walking into the school doors. I walked in the doors. Everybody stared at me and gave me a sad look or whispered to the person next to them. I scanned everybody's face even the teacher's. I couldn't take it even the most popular girl felt sorry for me which NEVER happens. I limped fast to the bathroom. Kate walked through the bathroom and hugged me and I hugged her back. She was my friend. Then I walked well limped to class. Everybody stared at me. I just yelled "STOP staring at me". They tried to stop so I left the room at just sat in the hall. Bret saw me and we just left school and walked home. His mother saw us and just left us alone. All of a sudden my legs felt like jelly and went numb. I told Bret" Bret… "I can't feel my legs". He just looked at me and screamed "MOM come here HURRY". She came running and she said "what". I said "I I I cant feel my legs". WE ran toward the car and rushed toward the hospital and ran inside the Emergency Room and screamed" HELP". The nurse's cam running toward us and Bret told them "she can't feel her legs and getting dizzy and starting to go unconscious". They put me into a gurney and then I tried to breath but I couldn't. They realized that and started running while pushing me to the clearing. They started to do CPR but in wouldn't work. They rushed me to the cat-scan room. They tried to as fast as they could but nothing showed up. Then, I started breathing out of nowhere. But before I knew it I was is Acoma. I could hear the beeping of all the machines. I heard Bret and his mother crying there eyes out. I also heard nurses rushing around me. I couldn't move. My body felt like it weighed 5 million tons. A few months passed and Bret visited me everyday after school. He promised me he would never date again. I felt like I was going to cry. Then all of a sudden I felt a tear falling down my cheek. He saw that tear and called for the nurses. They were in shock. All of a sudden I opened my eyes. Then It was my whole body. I called for Bret. He turned around and looked at me. Tears began rushing down my face. The nurses ran out of the room grabbing my doctor. He just said that I had to just stay in the hospital for some tests about what happened. They found out that nothing was wrong. It just all happened because of my mother and father. Some more days passed and I went home. It felt so good to finally be home. Then as I walked in the door something happened. Something that you would never expect.


End file.
